


No Chance

by IrascibleFic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/M, Horror, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: Cremia is distracted on the way to a delivery and stumbles into a graveyard that seems far more active than usual, to her horror.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I saw this picture (https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78062846) and was so immediately turned on that I wrote a story about it. That's the whole story behind this, but it's got me thinking about what other kinds of abuse poor Cremia could endure...

She never stood a chance.

Not that you could tell she was doomed, from her joyful attitude that morning. The townsfolk knew her as Cremia, the cheerful young farmgirl who lived on the ranch with her kid sister, and they welcomed her appearance as a sign that the popular Chateau Romani was back in stock in the bar. She had dropped off a delivery in the bright sunshine that morning, waving and smiling to everyone she passed, stopping to chat with friends, strangers and animals alike. 

Her presence was always welcomed. Her radiant personality touched the heart of everyone she spoke to, the calm joy of her presence written on her face just as the freckles spread across her button nose. And when she stopped to talk, the rest of the townsfolk would silently stare at her from afar. She was average height, maybe slightly shorter, blazing red hair that glowed with life in the sunlight reaching down past her hips in a silky curtain. Those hips were wide and generously curved under the belt that crossed her stomach, she was a well built girl who didn’t struggle to eat on her own farm, and her long pink skirt clung tightly to her legs, hinting at thick, firm thighs and a round ass that promised more than a generous handful. Many passers by stole quick glances at her butt, but when she said goodbye to her friend and turned around, it was hard not to stare. Her blouse was tucked into her belt, and as a result stretched tight across her large, soft breasts. The scarf she wore round her neck blocked any view of her cleavage, but it wasn’t needed, her chest was so large that nothing was left to the imaginations of the town’s men, and most of the women along with them. 

Her bangs curled up and out to frame her face in curtains of glowing red hair, which only enhanced her pale skin and striking, sky blue eyes. Her ears, long and delicate, always perked up when she smiled. She was extremely pretty, a smile always present on her lips, her face glowing with the energy of youth. She may have had a little puppy fat, but it didn’t affect her slim neck or delicate chin. Only nineteen, but already capturing the attention of many. The guards on the town gates were always exhaustively polite to her as she made her deliveries, each of them having already masturbated countless times to the thought of wrapping their hands around her big, soft tits, or having her lips close around their cocks…

That said, they were very kind to her in real life, helping her up onto her wagon and waving goodbye as she left the town in the mid afternoon sun, trying not to stare at her bouncing chest s she waved enthusiastically back. They watched until they were sure she was going the right way, then silently returned to their posts and their fantasies. As long as she was on the road, their duties were fulfilled. They mostly agreed, she may have been a bit dim, but Terminia was small and it would be hard to get lost.

* * *

Cremia shivered slightly as she passed into the rocky shadows of Ikana canyon. It’s not like she didn’t like it there, but it was a bit creepy even in the daytime… luckily she was following the road straight up to where the researcher and his daughter lived at the top of the canyon, so she didn’t have to pay much attention.

She shivered again. It was usually cold in here, the high canyon walls blocked all but the most direct overhead sunlight, but it felt more so than usual…

She reached the end of the cart road and hopped down to hitch her horses. The road became impassable for vehicles after a while, but she was only delivering a jar of milk and a few more supplies from town that they paid a little extra for her to fetch. Easy to carry by herself. She looked up again as she walked up the path with the jar under her arm. The light was fading from the sky, dipping from deep blue to pale, hazy gray. The air felt damp, damper than usual considering how far she still was from the waterfall. She shrugged. She had left the town a lot later than she usually did, a lot of her friends had wanted to talk today, she had kept bumping into people and there was always some fun to be had, though more and more she was getting annoyed at how people wouldn’t look her in the eyes, and kept glancing down for some reason. She tried very hard not to be rude, but it was pretty annoying when people did it. Anyway, that would be why it’s colder, she thought. The sun has moved on from where it usually is when I’m here, nothing strange about that. 

Even so, she thought, things had felt a bit strange lately. Wandering along, staring straight up, she squinted at the sky. Ever since the moon started getting bigger, she felt as if strange happenings were taking place… No one would talk about it, obviously the moon wasn’t getting bigger, whenever she tried to mention it to people she was brushed off, and though she was very aware that she wasn’t the brightest, she was certain that it was not only growing, but if you squinted, you could see what looked like a face…

She stumbled on a rock and snapped out of her reverie. Silly to not pay attention, she thought, even though she had walked this path dozens of times. Looking around, she frowned again, her smooth forehead wrinkled slightly. The color had entirely faded from the light, and the damp air was explained, a dense fog was blanketing the ground in patches around her. That’s odd, she thought. Never seen that before. The fog swirled on the ground and in between the distant… trees? She frowned again. The canyon path was a desert, why were there trees? What had she- And then she realized with a huff and a roll of her eyes. She had been so busy staring up at the sky that she had wandered down the wrong fork, not noticing it in the increasing fog, and walked almost the whole way up to Ikana graveyard. 

‘Stupid.’ She muttered to herself. But it was no big deal. She had been up there before, out of curiosity, and it was the most boring part of all Termina as far as she was concerned. The trees she saw were planted here and there between the graves that dotted the rocky ground, normal trees she had seen before and nothing to worry about.

Except…

The fog continued to swirl and build, sucking the life out of the air and deadening the sound of her footsteps so she felt like she was going deaf as well as blind. The remaining sunlight managed to pierce it here and there, but it just made the gloomy patches stand out more. She shivered with real cold this time, the hairs on her arms standing on end. Even though it was just the graveyard, it was a little freaky in this weather, the graves seemed larger and more ominous when glimpsed as shadows in the fog, and the trees clawed the air, leaves and moss dripping from their branches like rotten skin.  
  
Cremia bit her lip. She was a little freaked out, even though the most danger was stubbing her toe. But the strange feeling wouldn’t go away… strange things had happened across the country, she had even heard a guard muttering to another about monsters, she had dismissed it as nonsense at the time, but here in the thick, gloomy fog, she would almost believe it-  
All of a sudden there was an awful sound, like a rattling, gasping gust of wind. Her hair stood on end and she stopped dead in her tracks, heart beating fast. It must have been the wind in the branches of a tree, she thought, that’s the obvious explanation for that sound that had sounded a lot like something without a throat trying to roar… She listened for a second, and carried on, confident in her reasoning. Except, something was nagging at the back of her head, and then she heard it again and stopped, frozen still in the soupy air. 

There was no wind.

She spun around, skirt flapping. Then round again. There was nothing behind her, but then there was nothing to see. The air was thick with fog that blocked the sunlight and turned the area around her a strange purple twilight color. Mossy trees loomed out of the mist at her and she shivered, now more than a little scared, and then the rattling gasp came from behind her, much louder now in the dead air and she spun around only for a scream to die in her throat.

Stumbling towards her out of the fog was a humanoid figure, tall and dense and strangely shadowed, as if it’s outline was rippling. She squeaked out the remains of her scream and tried to compose herself, her heart hammering in her chest so hard she could feel it in her suddenly dry throat. It must be the gravedigger, she thought desperately, what was his name? She had never met him but it must be him, who else would be up here?

‘D…Dampe…?’ She managed. The figure didn’t respond, but the head moved quickly, as if it had rotated towards her, suddenly lopsided on it’s neck. It suddenly jerked a leg out towards her, and wobbled slightly as the weight shifted. Cremia felt a sudden stab of real, awful terror. No one she had ever known of had moved like that, with a jerky, uncertain shuffle, and she squeaked again and turned to run, dropping the parcels she was carrying and whipping around to escape back down the path…

She made it about three steps before her legs locked up and she almost stumbled. There was another figure in front of her. There was no way it could have moved that fast, so this must be-

The figure split and resolved into two, who had simply been standing close together in the fog. She screamed out of pure instinct, panic taking over her chest as she turned to run off the path and saw yet another figure in the mist. She spun round, whimpering, only to find figures lurching out of the fog wherever she turned, she was trapped at the center of a slowly collapsing circle, and she danced on the spot in panic, her breaths short and shallow, as her brain shut down and she had nowhere to run.

The rattling, gasping roar came from behind again, and she spun instinctively towards it… only to wish she hadn’t. The largest figure from before was frighteningly close to her, it had moved surprisingly fast, and her knees locked together, trembling, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as the fog parted in a swirl, the figure lurched into a patch of gloomy sunlight, and her next scream died in her throat.

It was a corpse. A tall, broad, shambling corpse. The rippling outline had been from the linen wrapping around the body when it was buried, that had since rotted and torn and ripped apart when it had risen from the earth. The wraps were clinging vainly to a dessicated body, thin limbs where the meat had rotted away, broad shoulders with nothing to support them but wrappings that trailed away to show the dried and mottled body beneath. It’s skin was gray and hard looking, stretched across bones and sinews, and the wrappings fell away around the neck to show the gleam of bone. It was falling apart, on one arm she could see straight through between the two bones where muscles used to be, and then she looked down at the shuffling drag of it’s feet and her eyes widened more as she saw the tear in the wrappings between it’s legs. There was a stiff, grayed and rotten looking muscle hanging between the legs somehow, from a gash torn in the bandages, and Cremia gulped for breath as she looked further up again, and what she saw of the face was a nightmare. The wraps were disintegrating, leaving just a skull with skin torn and split across it. The eye sockets were dead and empty, there was nothing but a tangle of dried old meat where the nose had been, and the dried gums had shrunk to expose more of the long, yellow teeth that remained. Skin peeled and split and hung across the mouth, and then as they flapped in the feeble gust of the creature trying again to roar, Cremia’s brain overloaded with fear and shock and she shrank away, barely even noticing the sudden warm spill as she wet herself in terror.

Th-there’s no way this can be real… no way… not in a million years… She gasped for breath, eyes wide with shock, some part of her brain saw the creature raise an arm and reach dried old fingers for her, but her body was frozen, muscles trembling and knees shaking as the warm trickle ran down the inside of her thighs. 

It lurched another step to loom over her, and some part of her body kicked itself to life and she inched a foot back to prepare to turn and run… then she jumped in fright as she felt a rock hard grip close around her ankle. She jerked to life, half turned, and saw another one of the creatures, legs missing, had crawled up behind her, clamping dead fingers around her ankle, clawing at her leg and the bottom of her skirt. She felt the material catch and tear in the ragged fingernails and she tried to yank her leg back, distracted, and then almost immediately the hand of the largest one swung in and closed like a vice on her breast. 

She screamed at last, the pain was sudden and intense as the dessicated fingers grasped wildly at her soft flesh, she screamed with fear and shock and hopelessness as the crawling monster tugged at her leg, her boot slid from her leg and she fell back, off balance, bare foot waving in the air, only for another figure to lurch out of the fog and grab her flailing arm. The biggest monster’s other hand grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling randomly but with surprising strength, and she screamed again as the fingers dug into her chest and twisted, jerking wildly, and then it snapped back and she was pulled in another direction as   
the strong hand bunched up and tore a huge strip of cloth from her blouse.

Her teeth chattered together in fear as her big soft tits fell out of her ruined clothing, one hung free in the chill air while the other was trapped behind a ragged strip of cloth that stretched painfully across her soft pink nipple as the cloth was pulled from behind. These things were violent and unpredictable, and she was surrounded and trapped… tears welled in her eyes as she realized she was about to be torn apart by these nightmare monsters. No no no, she thought desperately, the words stumbling incoherently from her mouth in a rush, no please please no, I don’t want to die here, I don’t want to die, please, not like this, no-

The crawling monster grabbed at her waving foot, but missed and grabbed a handful of her skirt. The pink fabric bunched in the dead gray fist, then a random spasm flung the arm down to the ground. Her skirt was made of tough material though, and while it didn’t tear, the force of the pull forced her belt against her hips, the buckle creaked, and then it pulled again and she screamed, pulled downward against the vice grip in her hair, the belt breaking and her whole skirt slithered past her hips to crumple in a pile on the dirt. 

She screamed again, the sound deadened in the thick fog, as the chill spread across her bare legs. The crawling monster was tangled in her skirt, but it’s free hand reached up to scratch and flail at her naked thighs. Her legs were thick and firm, her thighs pressed together as her knees trembled, and the dead nails scraped at her skin. She bent double, cringing away from the touch. Her panties were small and white, they clung to her body and left dimples in her soft hips where they stretched tight across the smooth flesh, the silky fabric wet and shiny where she had pissed herself. Her top tore further as she tried to escape the grasp of the monster behind her, she wriggled hard, her mind blank with fear, and the cloth tore to shreds. Both her tits fell from the rags that still draped her torso, the strips of cloth hanging down across her soft belly. She turned inwards, trying to back away from the flailing hands that groped at her chest and thighs, tears streaming down her face.

She was trapped, as naked as she had ever been when not alone, and utterly helpless. The monster behind her jerked a hand round to close on her chest, her soft tits squished and pulled painfully between the rock hard fingers. Her arms were grabbed, dry and rough hands clamping down on her soft skin as she tried to cover her crotch with her hands and yanking them away.   
The monster on the floor was writhing and grasping at her legs, scratching and biting as she tried to jump out of reach, And then her hair was grabbed and her head pulled violently back and as she opened her eyes to scream yet again she saw a looming figure directly in front of her. She froze as it leaned in, if it had been breathing she would have felt it on her face, but all there was was the cold chill of dead skin. This one wasn’t quite as dry and dead as the ones she had run from, there was still a hint of juciness to the flesh, the eye sockets were full of dried and rotted meat still, and her scream caught in her throat as it’s jaw hinged open further than should have been possible and a long, black tongue rolled out from behind the rotten teeth.

There was no way it could still have a tongue, she thought in a panic, maybe the tears in her eyes were causing her not to see properly, but then it leaned even closer and there was no doubt at all. The monster still had a tongue, long and pitch black and shining with slime, writhing from the dead throat like some awful grave worm. It rolled back like a snake, ready to strike, and as she focused on the slime dripping from the tip of it she flinched and wriggled, trying to pull away from the half dozen strong hands that held her tight, and she tried to bend double and as her ass stuck out it bumped against the hips of the huge monster behind her… and she felt the dry, cracked muscle between it’s legs stab into the soft flesh of her ass cheek. She froze and the hands gripping her tits tightened and pulled her back so she was pulled tight against the monster’s body. What remained of its cock was stuck out, hard with rigor mortis, and it pressed against the wet fabric of her panties and she felt a horrible jolt in her chest of an entirely new kind of fear. She wriggled her hips to try to get away but another hand came from the side and clamped onto her waist, digging fingers into her soft body and holding her tight, so all she achieved was rubbing her crotch against the monster, and all the time the figure in front of her jerked and twitched as it tired to follow her face that she frantically jerked from side to side, tears flying as she gasped in terror.

The fog swirled around her feet and the creature tangling itself in her legs as she fought and struggled, but she was small and young and weak and the monsters had her in a tight grip in tireless hands, and she gasped for breath, trying frantically for any sort of opening… Then another one stumbled up behind her and clamped a hand on the side of her head, pressing her delicate long ear painfully against her skull as the long fingers tightened, rough fingertips scraping on her cheek and suddenly she couldn’t move her head anymore, she gasped and sobbed in defeat as the monster with the tongue jerked around to her stationary head… The horrible face hovered in front of her, the empty eyes seemed to study her as she whimpered in fear, then it jerked closer and the dry, lipless mouth pressed against hers as the writhing black tongue wriggled and slithered and forced it’s way effortlessly between her lips. She tried to scream and her mouth was instantly forced wide by the creature simply pressing it’s face forward, the slimy tongue forcing it’s way to the back of her throat, it was cold and thick with slime that tasted of rot and mold, and she gagged as it wrapped around her own tongue and crept to the back of her mouth as if it was alive… She tried to scream around it in horror and disgust, the awful realization numbing her brain that this was actually happening, an awful parody of a first kiss that she had dreamed of turned into a horrifying nightmare…

The creature behind her gripped and pulled at her tits as she struggled feebly, acing from some kind of retained instinct from life, it was rocking it’s hips vaguely and jerkily back and forth against her, the hard cock stabbing randomly and painfully against her back and soft butt. Her arms were stretched back painfully as more hands grabbed and scratched at her, and then the creature on the floor managed to pull itself nearly upright, and her body, held tight, couldn’t escape as the rough fingers clawed at her panties, tearing and pulling until one side ripped and came free while the other was pulled down her thigh. The wet fabric peeled gently away from her lips. She was young and clean and tidy, so she kept the hair between her legs nice and trimmed, a small dark rectangle pointing down to the meaty flesh between her thighs. The dried and cracked nail scraped through the neat hair and she trembled as the flailing hands on either side of her grabbed at her knees and thighs and forced her legs apart. Her pussy was thick and soft, exposed to the cold air as another dead hand slithered down from her hips and clawed urgently at the tight lips. She tried to scream but the thick tongue still filled her mouth and she gagged as it crawled down her throat, she tried to bend forward as if to throw up but she was held tight, all she managed to do was tilt her hips backwards and suddenly the monster behind her was no longer randomly stabbing her butt with it’s cock, but jabbing directly at her exposed lips. 

She cried and wriggled in sudden, mind numbing horror at what she knew was about to happen. It was stabbing at her randomly, but she was bent forward, her legs forced wide, and she was still a little wet from where she had pissed herself in fear what felt like hours ago, and she sickly realized it was only a matter of seconds before it managed to slide inside her. She closed her eyes. She felt the cock hit her in the butt, then it stabbed against the side of her pussy, scraping dry skin along her soft thigh, and then the ragged tip of the dead cock pressed hard against her cunt and her frantic struggling only helped part her lips as the monster slid inside her. It simply kept pushing, her tight pussy had never had anything inside before and she screamed with pain and disgust at the sudden pressure forcing relentlessly inside her, and the sudden relaxing of her throat let the slimy tongue in her mouth force its way down her neck at the same moment she was raped from behind.

The creature jerked and pulled randomly, she was stabbed with pain as it fucked her on pure instinct, whatever was left of its mind pulled forward into the soft, creamy flesh of her sweet pussy. She was forced forwards as it thrust harder, her plump, battered body pressed hard between two crumbling monsters, one holding her head as it forced a tongue further into her mouth, one taking huge handfuls of her tits as it fucked her, her ass wobbling and slapping as it jerked into her again and again, a dozen gray hands grabbed and groped at her body, stroking her cheeks, pulling her hair, forcing her legs apart, stroking and squeezing her soft belly, her pale skin the only color in the fog as it was slowly obscured by shambling horrors, and still more of them came out of the fog. Her brain had gone blank, her whole world nothing but pain and disgust and horror, and she tried not the think that it would have been better if they had just torn her to pieces and gotten it over with. 

She had never stood a chance.


End file.
